Até Logo
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: Ele foi por obrigação, ela o aceitou com uma esperança. Pessoas diferentes, o mesmo objetivo, e um desejo acima de todos os outros sentimentos: que ele não volte para casa.


É um dia ensolarado em Konoha. Shikamaru observa, entediado enquanto sua mãe grita com seu pai como sempre. Nada de diferente.

Após o café da manhã, Shikamaru resolve procurar seu melhor amigo, Choji. E sabe exatamente onde encontrá-lo.

- Eu sabia que você estaria tomando café da manhã aqui no restaurante Choji. Já comeu quantos quilos de carne?

- Uns 5... ou mais. Não sei.

- Ha. Me lembro quando tínhamos 12 anos. Já se passaram 4 anos e você não mudou nada: continua comilão e gor...

- Está maluco Shikamaru! Palavra proibida, lembra?

Esta é Ino, que aparece bem em tempo de impedir Shikamaru de chamar Choji de gordo, o que poderia causar um grande estrago.

- Ops, foi mau. Valeu Ino - "Ufa, essa foi por pouco" - Shikamaru pensa. "Só de imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido se Ino não tivesse aparecido..."

Choji interrompe os intermináveis pensamentos de Shikamaru:

- Faz o quê aqui a essa hora, Ino?

- É a Tsunade-sama. Ela quer te ver, Shikamaru. Parece que tem uma missão para você.

- Hoi!

Shikamaru vai curioso até a sala da Godaime, pensando no tipo de missão que ela teria para ele.

- Olá, Godaime.

- Está atrasado.

- Hehe. Sinto muito. - "Droga, saudades do Terceiro. Ele implicava bem menos."

- Tenho uma missão para você. Rank Super-S. Você e o time Kakashi devem ir à Sunagakore imediatamente. O Godaime foi sequestrado pela Akatsuki. Ao chegar lá, juntem-se aos irmãos dele, 2 Jounins, Kankurou e Temari, e aguardem mais instruções.

- Certo.

- O time Kakashi está no campo de treinamento. Vá rápido! A Akatsuki... Acho que ela pretende tirar a bijuu de Gaara. Se ela fizer isso... Ele morre!

- Hoi!

Shikamaru corre o quão rápido pode sem digerir o café da manhã até o campo de treinamento para se encontrar com o time Kakashi. Mas se surpreende ao ver que ele está incompleto.

- Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto. Droga, Kakashi, onde está o Sai?

- Em uma missão de emergência. Por quê?

- Tenho uma missão de Rank Super-S para nós. Godaime mandou que eu viesse me encontrar com vocês aqui. É o seguinte: ela recebeu um telegrama urgente de Sunagakore: A Akatsuki sequestrou o Gaara, e ao que parece, vão retirar a Bijuu dele. Se isso acontecer, ele morre. Não podemos esperar por Sai, vamos apenas nós. Partiremos imediatamente!

Sakura e Kakashi ficaram um pouco surpresos, mas assim como Shikamaru se prepararam para sair da vila. No entanto, Naruto ficou parado no mesmo lugar.

- Droga, Naruto! - esbravejou Shikamaru - Estamos perdendo tempo! Se mexa!

Naruto não fez nada, apenas disse uma única palavra:

- Gaara...

Mais nada aconteceu, até que Sakura pegou Naruto pela mão. Ao ver que estava sendo conduzido por sua amada, Naruto saiu do lugar e a equipe finalmente chegou na porta da vila. Lá, Shikamaru se agachou e entrou na conhecida posição que indica que ele está bolando uma estratégia. Conhecida por todos, menos Naruto:

- Droga, Shikamaru!- Naruto berra, sem dó de suas cordas vocais - Não é hora de dormir! Vão matar Gaara!

- Naruto, seu idiota! - Sakura berra de volta - Não sabe que ele não está dormindo, mas sim pensando?  
Enquanto isso Shikamaru pensa, inclusive em "Como esses caras são barulhentos" e alguns minutos depois ele pegou um lápis e um pergaminho. Com desenhos, ele foi explicando sua estratégia.

- Vamos andar em fila reta, indiana. Eu vou na frente para que possa dar mais ordens ao grupo, à medida que estas se mostrem necessárias. Atrás de mim vem Naruto, cuja função é vigiar o lado direito. Depois Sakura. Além de vigiar o lado esquerdo, você deve curar qualquer um de nós se for necessários. Nestas situações eu lhe darei cobertura, enquanto Kakashi cuidaria de outros prováveis inimigos. Inclusive, você vem atrás. Ao menor sinal de movimento, quero que use o seu Sharingan para identificar a direção que o inimigo está tomando. E é só. Preciso checar suar armas e partiremos.

Depois de tudo checado, a equipe de resgate ao Godaime Kazekage, Gaara, entra em formação! Hora de partir!

Tudo ia bem na longa viajem que o time de resgate fazia em direção ao país do vento, até mais ou menos a metade do caminho. Kakashi detecta um movimento preocupante:

- Shikamaru, vamos para a esquerda. Há inimigos se aproximando pela direita. Pela quantidade de passos e a velocidade da aproximação, parecem ser 3 chunnins, ladrões.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor. Estão vindo na nossa direção, exatamente?

- Sim.

- Ajam como se não soubessem mas fiquem em guarda. Eles tentarão nos atacar, obviamente, mas nós combateremos o ataque-surpresa deles com um contra-ataque surpresa. Prontos?

- Sim! - respondem todos eles.

- Pela velocidade, daqui a quanto tempo eles vão nos atacar? - Shikamaru pergunta a Kakashi.

- Uns 10 segundos.

Shikamaru monta uma estratégia e a passa ao resto do time. Passado o tempo previsto por Kakashi, é possível ver os inimigos, que se aproximam com tudo que têm.

- Agora!

Ao sinal de Shikamaru, Naruto usa o Kage Bunshin no jutsu, criando 2 clones. Distraídos pela surpresa dos clones, os ladrões param por um segundo.

Tempo mais que suficiente para que Shikamaru pegasse os 3 com o Kage Mane no jutsu. Agora, paralisados de fato, eles sentem a fúria do Super Soco de Sakura, o Chidori de Kakashi e o Rasengan de Naruto.

Completamente nocauteados, os ladrões caem no chão, e o time pode seguir viagem.

- Me desculpem por fazer vocês gastarem tanto chakra - diz Shikamaru - mas tínhamos que cair com tudo, não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de perder tempo. Precisam de nós em Sunagakore.

Naruto é atingido pela verdade das palavras de Shikamaru, a urgência que tinham para chegar em Sunagakore. A vida de Gaara estava em risco.

- Vá mas rápido, Shikamaru! - Naruto grita - Não temos tempo! Precisamos chegar em Sunagakore urgentemente!

O restante do caminho até o País do Vento ocorreu tranquilamente. Ao chegar no porão da vila da areia, eles encontraram seu povo triste, calado, recolhido. Uma vila que parecia morta, de certa forma.

- Eu não entendo isso. - disse Naruto - Nunca gostaram de Gaara aqui, porque ficam tão tristes dessa forma?

- Não é da nossa conta Naruto. - responde Shikamaru - Se quiser mesmo saber disso, se preocupe com isso depois. Agora temos que nos encontrar com aquele manipulador de marionetes, Kankurou, e a menina feminista do leque gigante, Temari; os irmãos de Gaara.

- Onde será que eles estão? - Sakura se pergunta, procurando por eles na multidão.

- Façamos o seguinte. Vamos nos dividir, cada um para um lado. E vou para o norte. Sakura para o leste, Naruto para o oeste e Kakashi para o sul. - Shikamaru pega uma kunai e a atira no chão - Voltaremos à esse lugar em 5 minutos no máximo. Deveria dar-lhes mais tempo, no entanto a situação é urgente, assim que acharem pelo menos um dos dois irmãos da areia voltem até aqui com ele, ou ela. Vamos, agora!

O time se divide nas direções corretas e passam a procurar por um sinal de Kankurou ou Temari. Como sempre, apesar de correndo, Shikamaru está um pouco distraído, e não repara em Temari que vem andando em sua direção. Ela também não o vê, pois está lendo um bilhete enviado por Tsunade que diz a ela para encontrar os 4 shinobis da folha na entrada da vila.

Dessa forma, o resultado é previsível: Shikamaru tromba com tudo em Temari.

- Droga, você não olha onde anda? - Shikamaru está profundamente irritado

- Você que não presta atenção! - Temari ficou irritada com a irritação de Shikamaru.

Só depois de se levantarem eles reparam um no outro.

- Você! É a garota irmã do Kazekage! Eu lembro de você da missão de perseguição à Sasuke. Você me salvou de Tayuya.

- Você é de Konoha! Eu lembro de ter salvado você.

- Eu estava te procurando! - dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo. Em qualquer situação menos preocupante isso poderia ter arrancado risos deles, mas esse não era o caso. A situação era preocupante, e muito!

- Vem comigo. O restante do time está esperando no centro da vila.

- Espere! - Temari parece muito preocupada - É verdade que tem uma kunoichi médica no seu time?

- Sim, Sakura. Algum problema? Você me parece muito bem.

- Não sou eu. É meu outro irmão, Kankurou.

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Eu explico depois. Vamos nos encontrar com seu time!

Eles voltam correndo ao centro da vila e se encontram com Kakashi, Naruto e Sakura.

- O que fazemos agora? - pergunta Naruto.

- Recebi outro bilhete da Hokage e ela diz para que esperemos mais instruções. enquanto isso peço um favor à você, Sakura. Por favor, ajude meu outro irmão! Ajude Kankurou!

- O quê... o quê aconteceu com Kankurou? - pergunta Sakura, assustada com o desespero de Temari.

- Vamos andando até onde está Kakurou enquanto ela explica, não podemos perder muito tempo. - diz Shikamaru.

- Para levarem o Gaara, - Temari começa a explicar a situação, enquanto conduz os outros até Kankurou - um tal de Deidara lutou contra ele. A especialidade desse Deidara são esculturas que ele faz com uma argila branca explosiva. Estava empatado, até Deidara mandar um pássaro explosivo gigante sobre a vila. Para proteger Sunagakore da explosão, Gaara usou muito chakra, quase todo, e formou um telhado de areia gigante. Ele quase não aguentava mais, no entanto, se desmaiasse ali, a vila seria soterrada pela areia. Ele usou o resto de chakra que tinha para tirar o telhado de areia de cima da vila. Quando ele conseguiu, desmaiou e foi levado por Deidara. Kankurou foi atrás de Deidara, que ele descobriu depois, estava acompanhado por um outro ninja, um tal de Sasori. Eu também quis ir mas uns 5 jounins, ou mais não sei, me impediram. Esse Sasori também controla bonecos e usa veneno pera lutar. Quando Kankurou os alcançou, ele lutou contra Sasori, mas perdeu e foi envenenado. É um veneno terrível, nenhum de nós conseguiu curar Kankurou e ele está cada fez pior. É por isso que preciso de sua ajuda, Sakura!

- Certo! Verei o que posso fazer!

Perceberam então que estavam na casa do Kazekage, em um quarto que devia ser do próprio Kankurou.

- Continuam morando com Gaara? - pergunta Naruto.

- Sim... Ali, olhe!

Temari aponta para Kankurou, inconsciente em uma cama e cercado de shinobis médicos.

- Dêem licença, encontrei alguém que talvez possa ajudar!

Os médicos abriram espaço para Sakura, que havia prendido os cabelos com um prendedor. Ela começou a examinar Kankurou e a curá-lo, enquanto Temari assistia, trêmula, desesperada...

O tempo passou, e Sakura continuava seu trabalho. Algumas horas, depois, Sakura dá a notícia:

- Feito. Ele vai ficar bem!

Temari parecia bem menos tensa quando ouviu isso, mas ainda assim preocupada. Gaara estava desaparecido...

Algum tempo depois um bilhete de Konoha chegou, e Shikamaru leu em voz alta:

- _Eu tentei enviar jounins para ajudar vocês, mas não foi possível. Vão atrás de Gaara, agora, e tentem trazê-lo de volta À Sunagakore com vida. Ass: Tsunade, Godaime Hokage._

- Eu posso ir com vocês?- Kankurou pergunta.

Kankurou estava assentado, ansioso...

- Eu posso ajudar, eu vi toda a luta de Deidara e Gaara, e lutei com aquele Sasori. Sei como eles lutam. Posso ir apenas como informante!- ele parecia querer muito ir.

- Não sei... - diz Sakura - Você não deveria se esforçar...

- Eu prometo não fazer esforço nenhum!

- Se é assim... Acho que não tem problema, precisamos mesmo das suas informações.

- Então está resolvido! - diz Shikamaru - Vamos todos partir agora! A vida de Gaara está em nossas mãos!

- Para que lado, Kankurou?

Agora na porta da vila, as informações de Kankurou passaram a ser importantes.

- Ali! - ele aponta para um rastro visível na areia - Eu me lembro de tê-los seguido nesta direção. Este rastro parece que foi deixado por Sasori... Auch!

- O que foi, Kankurou? - pergunta Sakura

- Uma dorzinha, aqui...

Ele aponta para o local onde foi atinjido pelo veneno de Sasori.

- Não é nada de mais, já estou bem!

- Não está não! - diz Sakura - Volte para dentro Kankurou, você não devia nem mesmo ter se levantado, parece que andar já é um grande esforço, e nós precisamos correr! Sinto muito, mas você não pode nos acompanhar.

- Mas vocês precisam da informação!

- Eu posso dar a informação.

Essa voz era desconhecida para todos de Konoha, mas não era assim para Temari e Kankurou. A dona da voz era uma senhora, já idosa, que vinha aparecendo pelo portão da vila.

- Chiyo Baa-sama! - diz Temari - como ficou sabendo da nossa missão?

- Nesse instante não há uma pessoa em Sunagakore que não saiba da missão de vocês. Você não está bem Kankurou, volte e descanse. Eu irei no seu lugar, conheço Sasori.

- Conheçe Sasori? - Kankurou indaga, surpreso.

- Sim. Ele é meu neto.

Houve uma pequena pausa em que todos pareciam surpresos. Em seguida, Shikamaru disse:

- OK, venha conosco Chiyo. Fique Kankurou, um shinobi em más condições de saude só ia nos atrapalhar. A chance de salvar Gaara vai ser melhor se você não vier.

- Certo, se é assim.

"Ótimo, mais uma mulher na minha equipe... Que problemático..." pensa Shikamaru. Mas, assim mesmo, nesse grupo, eles começam a seguir o rastro de Sasori, em direção à sede da Akatsuki.

Após um longo tempo de viajem, a equipe se viu no fim do rastro de areia. Como prosseguir?

- Eu posso mandar meu cachorro, Pakkun, rastrear o Sasori. - diz Kakashi.

- Sim, faça isso. - confirma Shikamaru.

Após um tempo, o time preossegue floresta adentro, no rastro do cachorrinho Pakkun, até o ponto eh que eles param, e se vêem na frente de uma caverna na rocha.

- É aqui? - pergunta Sakura.

- Sim. - responde Kakashi. - O rastro que Pakkun seguia, o de Sasori, entrou nesta caverna.

- Então o que estamos esperando? Temos que entrar e salvar Gaara! - diz Naruto, ansioso e até desesperado.

- Acalme-se Naruto. - diz Shikamaru. - Estamos entrando em território inimigo e desconhecido. Estamos em desvantagem nesse ponto. Não podemos contar com números pois não sabemos quantas pessoas há la dentro. É uma missão de invasão, precisamos recolher informações. Kakashi, mande Pakkun farejar lá dentro.

- Certo.

Kakashi manda Pakkun que volta algum tempo depois, com as informações:

- Há 3 pessoas lá dentro: um gordo, estranho, parece uma marionete.

- Esse é Sasori. - diz Chiyo Baa.

- Há um louro, franja rabo de cavalo, montado em um pássaro branco gigante.

- Deidara. - diz Chiyo Baa - Eu o vi lutando com Gaara.

- Há mais alguém, Pakkun? - pergunta Sakura.

- Sim. Ruivo, olhos bem negors, roupa vermelha, vaso de areia nas costas. Não sei se é aliado ou inimigo, mas tenho que lhes informar. Não senti o chakra deste. Está morto.

Um momento de pânico e tristeza tomou conta de todos. Após um tempo de silêncio ficou claro para todos quem havia morrido:

- Este... este é... este que morreu é... - Temari começou, mas não conseguiu terminar a frase. Naruto fez isso por ela:

- Gaara...

Após alguns minutos de choque geral, Naruto começa a ficar nervoso e com muita raiva. É perceptível o chakra vermelho da raposa, que começa a ser liberado.

- Acalme-se, Naruto! - pede Sakura. Mas Naruto não lhe dá atenção.

- Esse louro... foi ele que levou Gaara, não foi? - pergunta Naruto.

- É... foi ele sim... - diz Chyio, meio aérea.

Naruto repentinamente entra correndo na caverna, e todos os outros vão em seu encalço. A essa altura, Sasori e Deidara já sabiam de seus visitantes, então Shikamaru não se conteve em gritar:

- Droga, Naruto! Vai devagar!

Eles chegam em uma espécie de salão, e veem os 3 vultos que Pakkun havia comentado. A partir daí Temari, que estava chocada entra em um acesso de raiva, e Naruto que estava em um acesso de raiva, fica chocado. Isso porque o louro chamado Deidara estava pisando no corpo inerte de Gaara. Temari se prepara para avançar em direção aos dois inimigos, mas Sakura e Shikamaru que estavam mais próximos dela, a seguram com toda a força precisa ( e Sakura é bem forte ).

Nesse instante Shikamaru tem um pensamento até impróprio para seu jeito de ser: "Essa Temari... ela tem um perfume gostoso..."

Mas algum tempo depois, ele mesmo se corrige: "Droga, Shikamaru, isso lá é hora de pensar uma coisa dessas?" E é aí que ele percebe que Temari já tinha se acalmado ( na medida do possível) e a solta.

"Deus, - ele reflete - o que eu fiz para merecer uma missão com um idiota e uma kunoichi descontrolados?"

Então ele percebe que Deidara estava fugindo.

- Naruto! Não vou te poupar essa chance! Vá atrás do louro, e vá com ele Kakashi!

- Certo!

Naruto já estava com uma das nove caudas de Kyuubi.

Depois de Naruto e Kakashi desaparecerem atrás de Deidara para recuperar o corpo de Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura e Chiyo Baa encaram Sasori, que emana uma expressão fria, como sempre.

- Eu tenho um plano: - começa Shikamaru, mas Chiyo o corta.

- Não, Shikamaru. Eu sou a única que pode lutar contra ele, conheço suas habilidades. Sugiro à você que use sua inteligência para bolar uma forma de trazer o povo de Sunagakore até aqui.

- Certo! - diz Shikamaru, obediente.

- Leve Temari com você, ela não está em condições de lutar e se ficasse aqui só atrapalharia. Além do mais, preciso das habilidades de Sakura.

Assim, Shikamaru se dirige em direção à saída, mas Temari não. Ele usa o Kage Mane no Jutsu e a obriga a sair com ele.

- Ah, Sasori. O que aconteceu com você...

- Cale a boca sua velha! Acabarei com uma velha que nem você e uma Kunoichi adolescente em segundos!

- Isso é o que veremos meu neto. Sua vó aqui conhece suas habilidades, não será tão fácil assim. Eu lhe ensinei tudo o que você sabe.

- É aí que você se engana. Espero não ter que mostrar todas as minhas habilidades aqui, mas se for necessário garanto que você vai se surpreender.

Chiyo responde, com o sangue fervendo pela batalha:

- Tenho certeza que sim.

Sasori começa a batalha com uma chuva de armas sobre a dupla de kunoichis.

- Isso não é bom Sakura. Essas armas estão impregnadas com o mesmo veneno que você tirou de Kankurou. Se formos pegas... um arranhão é fatal! No entanto, preciso que você chegue perto dele.

- Por quê?

- O verdadeiro Sasori não é esse. Esta marionete chama-se Hiruko, e Sasori está dentro dele. Preciso que você use sua força para quebrar a carcaça da marionete.

- Eu não consigo chegar perto dele! Vou ser atingida, não tenho habilidade para desviar de armas.

- Hora, Sakura - diz Chiyo Baa, olhando para Sakura com um sorriso bondoso no rosto - você não confia em mim? - Sakura sorri de volta.

Chiyo e Sakura avançam em direção a Sasori. Sakura desvia de todas as armas com uma destreza incrível, assim como Chiyo, chegando perto o bastante para alcançar seu objetivo: Sakura esmurra Hiruko com toda a força que consegue reunir quebrando toda a marionete. Imediatamente ela dá um salto para trás e se pões do lado de Chiyo, bem longe de Sasori.

- Não é possível. Quando foi...? Vovó...

- Quando sorri para ela.

- Inteligente, vovó. Mas usar fios de chakra para controlar a garota até mim não é o bastante.

Chiyo invoca duas marionetes e Sasori também, e eles começam a lutar. Depois de muito tempo, os bonecos de Sasori estão quebrados no chão.

- Impressionante vovó. Há muito tempo - diz Sasori, tirando o manto da Akatsuki - eu não preciso usar a mim mesmo em uma batalha.

O real Sasori é uma marionete! Um garoto que se transformou em marionete! No entanto, Chiyo não tem mais bonecos. E agora?

- Use a mim! - diz Sakura - serei sua marionete!

Usando os fios de chakra, Chyio controla Sakura em uma batalha mortal. Depois de muito tempo, Sasori é atingido no seu "coração", e cai, morto.

- Conseguimos Chyio!

- Conseguimos, Sakura.

Enquanto Chiyo e Sakura lutam contra Sasori, Naruto e Kakashi perseguem Deidara com afinco.

O pássaro branco é rápido mas não é páreo para as já aparentes 4 caudas de Naruto. Kakashi começa a se preocupar: Yamato não estava presente para controlar Naruto... o selo não podia se romper!

Então, era o caso de salvar logo o Gaara para Naruto se acalmar. Mas como?

Kakashi percebe então que não há outra maneira.

Deidara constantemente olha para trás para conferir a distância entre ele e seus perseguidores. Kakashi levanta a bandana da folha revelando seu último trunfo: Sharingan!

Logo, Kakashi transforma o Sharingan em Mangekyou Sharingan, e em uma das ezes em que Deidara olhou para trás... á se prendeu no genjutsu de Kakashi.

- Você está no meu genjutsu - diz Kakashi, distraindo Deidara. - Não tem como sair daqui, a menos que eu queira, que alguém me mate, ou que você morra. E eu acho que vai ser a última opção.

Neste segundo, Deidara é atingido em cheio pelo Rasengan de Naruto e cai de seu passáro.

- Droga - diz Deidara - não vou deixar vocês recuperarem o corpo do jinchuuriki.

Ele prepara o selo com as mãos para explodir o pássaro gigante, mas...

- Tarde demais - diz Naruto. Ao olhar para trás, Deidara vê que foi atingido por um clone, e o real Naruto segurava o corpo inerte de Gaara.

- Foda-se! Vou explodir todos vocês!

Neste segundo, Kakashi usa o Chidori e arranca um dos braços de Deidara.

-Tente agora. Vamos, Naruto.

Assim, Kakashi e Naruto, agora normal, voltam à entrada da Akatsuki para se encontrar com seu companheiros de equipe.

Enquanto as duas lutas ocorrem, Shikamaru guia Temari até bem longe da luta de dentro da caverna, então, ele desfaz o Kage Mane no jutsu. Temari parece ter finalmente se recuperado do susto, e volta a se mexer, além de ter voltado a ter seus maus modos e falta de educação:

- Droga, Shikamaru. Não precisava ter feito isso!

- Silêncio. Preciso me concentrar em uma maneira de trazer todos para cá.

- Pare de subestimar as mulheres. Eu já sei a tempos como fazer isso.

Temari morde seu polegar e faz os selos para invocar a fuinha. Em seguida a manda até a vila.

- Ela é mais rápida do que o vento, logo chega lá. Além disso mandem um pergaminho com jutsu de reposição de tempo e espaço para que ela possa trazer todos assim que chegar lá.

Apesar de parecer segura, Temai ainda está trêmula. Ela se assenta na grama e começa a chorar. Shikamaru fica estático, sem saber o que fazer para tranquilizá-la.

- Acalme-se - ele diz a ela - vai ficar tudo...

- Não me diga que vai ficar tudo bem! Meu irmão está morto, como pode ficar tudo bem? - ela diz isso agarrando Shikamaru pela gola do colete, e em uma atitude desesperada, ele a abraça, tentando fazê-la parar de chorar.

Mas ela continua derramando rios e rios de lágrimas, e Shikamaru vê que por trás daquele gênio durão existia um coração.

- Temari - ele diz - eu sei como você se sente. Uma vez, imaginei realmente ter perdido meu melhor amigo, a vida dele foi salva por um triz. - diz Shikamaru, se lembrando de quando foram perseguir Sasuke, há tantos anos atrás, e em uma luta contra Jirobou, Choji esteve à beira da morte. - Naruto vai trazer Gaara de volta, eu tenho certeza. Ele é muito determinado com o que faz, e além disso, Kakashi está com ele. Relaxe.

Temari ainda está trêmula. Shikamaru coloca seu rosto de frente para o dele, apesar de ser um momento impróprio não pode deixar de reparar na beleza de Temari, no perfume dela...

Tão perto assim, é irresistível. Shikamaru a beija e é surpreendido ao ver que é correspondido.

Mas ao mesmo tempo que gosta do beijo se amaldiçoa por se aproveitar assim de um momento de fraqueza de Temari. Sem saber se está certo ou não ele deixa o beijo rolar se estendendo por muitos minutos incontáveis, até que eles sentem uma brisa que aos poucos se torna um vento muito forte. Eles se separam e Temari traduz.

- É um recado da fuinha. Eles estão vindo.

De fato alguns segundos depois, vários habitantes de sunagakore aparecem pela floresta e se reunem ali, esperando o corpo do tão idolatrado Kazekage.

Aos poucos, 10, 20, 50, 100 pessoas chegam da floresta, e cada vez mais, até que é possível ver que toda Sunagakore está ali.

- Alguém tem que dar o recado. - Shikamaru diz a Temari.

- Não vai ser preciso. - Temari diz. Ela olha para a direita, atraindo também o olhar de Shikamaru. Naruto, com a ajuda de um clone vem trazendo o corpo de Gaara, seguido de perto por Kakashi. Naruto deita Gaara na grama e ficam todos ali, em silêncio, sem conseguir dizer nada. Naruto e Kankurou de cabeças baixas, incapazes de dizer uma palavra. Kakashi tão sereno que poderia estar olhando as nuvens. Temari, prestes a cair no choro novamente, é abraçada por Shikamaru, e chora baixinho no ombro dele.

Alguns segundos depois, uma criança puxa a barra do vestido de Temari:

- Ele vai ficar bem, não vai? Ele é forte, não é?

Temari sorri levemente mas não diz nada, em seguida volta a chorar.

Essa situação se estende por mais alguns minutos, até Sakura e Chyio saírem da caverna. Sem nem precisar de uma palavra, elas entendem o que aconteceu, e Sakura vai se postar ao lado de Naruto. Este, no entanto, ao ver Chyio, não contém sua raiva.

- Isso é tudo sua culpa sua velha nojenta e asquerosa! O Gaara foi perseguido a vida inteira! Sempre aqueles mesmos olhos... e quando ele finalmente consegue dar um jeito na vida dele, quando ele finalmente consegue reconhecimento, estragam tudo por sua culpa! Sua, culpa! Ele está morto graças à você! - as lágrimas escorriam vigorosamente do rosto de Naruto a cada palavra que ele cuspia. E estas palavras atingiram Chyio.

- Você tem razão, Naruto. Tenho uma dívida com ele. Hora de pagar.

- O... o que você quer dizer?

Chyio paz alguns selos e pousa suas mãos sobre o corpo de Gaara.

- Chyio! Isso... vai trazê-lo de volta?- diz Sakura.

- Vai. Mas eu não tenho chakra suficiente... Vamos Gaara, acorde!

- Chyio - diz Naruto - você pode usar o meu chakra?

- Ah! Posso sim. Coloque suas mãos sobre as minhas.

Naruto faz o que lhe foi dito, e algum tempo depois Gaara abre os olhos. Em seguida, Chiyo cai, morta. Pagou sua dívida com Gaara com sua própria vida.

Gaara se levanta, meio atordoado, e recebe a ajuda de Naruto para ficar de pé.

- Que bom que você está bem Gaara - começa Naruto - esta senhora usou um Ninjutsu muito forte para te trazer de volta e está desacordada, mas vai ficar bem quando chegarmos na vi...

-Não, não vai - diz Gaara - ela usou uma técnica de transfusão de força vital. Está morta.

Há um pequeno momento de silêncio e choque, que só é quebrado segundos depois por Gaara:

- Todos, façam um prece por Chiyo Baa.

Depois da prece pedida por Gaara, começa uma cômica discussão. As garotas estão brigando para ver quem é mais digna de ficar com Gaara.

- Não entendo isso - diz Naruto - ninguém nunca gostou dele, por que isso agora?

- Ora Naruto - diz Sakura - agora ele é o Kazekage. As mulheres gostam de quem tem um titulo importante.

- Vou virar Hokage então, aí você vai finalmente gostar de mim, não vai Sakura-chan?

- Ai ai Naruto, você não tem jeito.

Paralela à esta conversa, Shikamaru fala com Temari:

- Precisamos conversar. - ele diz.

- Eu sei.

- Sempre achei as mulheres problemáticas, mas eu fiz uma coisa que não deveria ter feito. Eu me aproveitei do seu momento de fraqueza. Não devia ter beijado você daquela forma. Mas, você está bem agora?

- Eu aceito suas desculpas, e sim, estou bem agora. Gaara está bem, estou feliz.

- Então acho que agora eu não vou me sentir culpado...

- Nem eu vou me sentir confusa...

- Estava confusa?

- Não importa, importa?

- Não...

Shikamaru beija Temari, e é maravilhoso sem a sensação de culpa. Ele se sente acolhido e percebe que Temari também está bem feliz.

Meio sem jeito, Sakura os interrompe.

- Estamos voltando.

Apoiado em Naruto, Gaara segue seu caminho de volta à vila, e são seguidos por todos os habitantes. Kakashi leva o corpo de Chiyo e Temari segue junto à Shikamaru. Todos de volta à vila, o retorno do Kazekage ao seu verdadeiro lugar.

Durante o retorno, Shikamaru conversava com Temari:

- Acaba de me ocorrer uma coisa bem irritante. - diz ele.

- O quê? Nada que você diga vai me entristecer.

- Vai... afinal, assim que chegarmos em Sunagakore terei que ir embora. Preciso voltar para casa.

- Não! - aos poucos, a dor transpassou o rosto da shinobi - Não pode ir! Quero dizer, acabei de recuperar meu irmão e agora vou perder vo...

Shikamaru a calou colando seus lábios nos dela com um desejo intenso. Temari correspondeu com um desejo mais intenso ainda, obviamente transparecendo seu medo de ter que deixá-lo partir. Os braços de Shikamaru buscavam o corpo de Temari querendo sentir cada célula de seu corpo perto do dele, e aquele perfume que o havia seduzido acima de tudo, penetrava em suas narinas de forma até doentia, o que o fazia querê-la ainda mais próxima.

Temari sentiu o aperto leve de Shikamaru e correspondeu, querendo tê-lo perto, querendo sentir seu corpo... De repente ela passou a se perguntar a razão de Shikamaru estar usando tanta roupa: cada peça era como um escudo no seu caminho, impedindo-a de tocá-lo, e isso a irritava, e as coisas que a irritavam precisavam ser resolvidas.

Lentamente ela tirou o colete de Shikamaru. A princípio ele ficou surpreso e até meio relutante, mas depois pensou: por que não? Eu a quero, ela me quer, não estamos exatamente sozinhos mas isso pode facilmente ser resolvido. O alvoroço causado pelo retorno de Gaara distraiu a todos. Quem ia dar atenção aos dois? Então ele arrastou Temari até um ponto distante, próximo à orla da floresta, e escorou o corpo dela em uma árvore. Tirou o leque das costas dela - estava atrapalhando. Aliás, não só o leque: a roupa toda. E ela também pensava assim.

Os métodos simples para tirar a roupa de alguém não eram rápidos o bastante para eles: Temari arrancava cada peça de roupa de Shikamaru com uma impaciênciatípica. Aos poucos, blusa, calça, sandálias... só sobrou a cueca no corpo de Shikamaru, e Temari foi pelo mesmo caminho que ele.

Shikamaru, simultaneamente às peças de roupa que Temari tirava dele, tirava dela o cinto, o vestido, tudo... tudinho... Temari tirou a cueca de Shikamaru e ele beijou cada parte ínfima do corpo nu dela, enquanto ela sussurrava o nome dele...

Temari deslizava seus lábios pelo tórax de Shikamaru, o pescoço dele, e voltava àqueles lábios tão doces. E ambos não demoraram a perceber que Shikamaru, apesar de preguiçoso, sabia ser animado quando queria, assim como Temari, que apesar de durona, poderia ser gentil e doce.

A tarde se arrastou e a noite veio, mas eles pareceram não notar. Juntos, se amando por todo o dia até aquele momento, eles perderam a noção do tempo, do mundo, do espaço. Só existiam eles, e o resto era inútil e dispensável, mas naquela hora, em que Temari estava deitada sobre o corpo de Shikamaru; naquela hora em que, abraçando Temari, Shikamaru sussurrava frases de amor no ouvido dela; nesta fatídica hora com um comentário inocente de Temari, o encanto foi rompido.

- Ah, Shikamaru. Nem acredito que passamos o dia todo juntos, parece um sonho!

- O dia todo?

Eles olharam para o céu negro e pintado de estrelas com o grande brilho da lua cheia: a lua dos amantes. Assim, aos poucos a compreensão se instaurou sobre os dois, trazendo a mágoa e a percepção de que deveriam partir. Temari se desesperou:

- Devem estar preocupados conosco! Ah não, você vai ter que ir embora. Que droga!

- Eu sei - ele disse - é um saco, mas eu juro que sempre que eu tiver tempo livre venho te ver.

- Eu também. Sempre pela mesma rota, assim se saírmos ao mesmo tempo, nos encontramos no caminho.

- Ótima ideia. Bem, acho que não tem jeito então. Temos que ir. - ele a beijou. Um selinho lento, mas que dizia tudo, todas as palavras ditas e não ditas se perderam ali.

- Eu te amo Shikamaru.

- Eu também amo você Temari.

Eles vestiram as roupas que estava ali e foram correndo em direção à Sunagakore. Seus dedos entrelaçados, os olhares por todo o tempo e as palavras não ditas os uniram pelo caminho. Mais que tudo, eles queriam parar de correr e se entregar um ao outro mais uma vez, mas antes que cometessem um deslize deveriam manter a razão: algo mais que aquelas mãos dadas despertaria em ambos algo incontrolável que os impediria de fazer o que era certo.

Algum tempo depois, seus pés tocaram o solo de Sunagakore e a primeira pessoa que os viu gritou: "Olhem, estão ali! Eu os vi se beijando antes de desaparecerem! Sabia que estavam juntos!"

- Temari, me deu um susto enorme! - era a voz de Gaara, e com ele vieram Kankurou e todo o time Kakashi.

- Ah, Shikamaru! Seu baka! Isso assusta! - disse Naruto - Como some assim sem dizer nada?

- Ah Naruto - ele devolveu - vê se não enche! Você se preocupa demais. Temos que ir agora.

- Está tarde. - disse Gaara - Por que não passam a noite aqui, podem partir descansados pela manhã.

Um conflito começou dentro de Shikamaru: por um lado, quanto menos ficasse com Temari, menos dolorida a partida seria. Mas por outro, havia a chance de passar mais um longo tempo com Temari, o resto da noite, com certeza, e aos poucos essa chance foi vencendo a dor do adeus, afinal, ela viria depois, não é mesmo?

- Bem - ele disse - acho que não tem problema em ficar por mais uma noite, isso é, se estiver tudo bem para a minha equipe...

- Ótimo, - disse Naruto - eu estava mesmo precisando comer algo. Sakura-chan, vamos jantar...

- Juntos? Eu, você, Kankurou, Gaara, Shikamaru e Temari? Ótima ideia.

Obviamente a intenção de Naruto era sair com apenas Sakura.

O jantar foi na loja de Ramen. Shikamaru e Temari pareciam doi imãs de polaridades opostas: se olhavam a todo momento e se sproximavam cada vez mais um do outro.

Quando terminaram, Gaara fez questão de que eles ficassem na casa dele (vocês salvaram minha vida, só quero retribuir). Assim, os seis voltaram à casa do Kazekage. Era uma casa grande, e ele havia mandado separar um quarto para Sakura e outro para Naruto, Shikamaru e Kakashi, mas a cama de Shikamaru não foi sequer desfeita. Naruto e Kakashi não demoraram a adormecer, e assim que isso aconteceu ele foi ao quarto de Temari, e a encontrou assentada na cama, esperando por ele.

- Ah! - ela exclamou - Você veio mesmo!

- Achou que eu fosse perder essa oportunidade?

Temari se levatou e lascou um beijo em Shikamaru, que fechou a porta com o pé mesmo, uma vez que seus braços e mãos estavam muito ocupados tirando a camisola de Temari. Ela também tirava as roupas dele.

Ele a deitou na cama, e ela buscou seus lábios com os dela, com o desejo de alguém que havia se contido por dias, embora esse, é claro, não fosse o caso dela.

Ele desenhou cada curva do corpo de Temari com seus lábios, e depois ela o fez, e Shikamaru e Temari se enroscaram na cama dela: os dois eram um só, unidos pelo amor que descobriram sentir um pelo outro.

Eles se amaram, até o momento em que foram obrigados a adormecer, vencidos pelo cansaço, mas ainda assim felizes, adormeceram com Shikamaru abraçando Temari "de conchinha".

Traiçoeira, silenciosa, a manhã veio. Ao abrir os olhos pela manhã e ver os raios de Sol, ambos levaram um banho de realidade. E para confirmar isso, veio Naruto bater na porta:

- Shikamaru, saia logo, estamos partindo.

Shikamaru e Temari se olharam surpresos.

- Ele não está aqui! - ela disse.

- É claro que está. Não é segredo que vocês estão juntos, só não entendo porque você esperou Kakashi e eu dormimos para sair. Bem, esperamos você na porta da vila. Já tomamos café, então tome o seu e venha. Até mais. - e o barulho de passos indicou que Naruto se fôra.

- Você... - começou Temari - você vai...

Temari não era de chorar. Era durona, isso sim, mas aparentemente Shikamaru despertou algo diferente nela, pois ela não conseguiu terminar sua frase. Antes que pudesse se conter, ela estava se acabando em lágrimas com o rosto enterrado no colo de Shikamaru. E ele de certa forma agradeceu que fosse assim, pois ela não viu as lágrimas silenciosas que escorriam do rosto dele próprio.

Ele esperou até que ela se acalmasse um pouco então, falou:

- Eu preciso ir, mas não se esqueça, não é um adeus, é só um até logo,. Nos veremos.

- O problema é saber quanto tempo vai demorar até lá. Ah, me prometa, por favor, que não vai me trair? Você vai sair em missões, e conhecer garotas, e Konohagakore é cheia delas, e eu não gosto do jeito daquela Ino e...

- Acalme-se. Serei fiel, prometo. E quanto à Ino, não precisa se preocupar. Ela nega, mas sei que no fundo ela sente algo pelo Choji. E você me promete o mesmo?

- Sim, prometo. Nos veremos logo, não é?

- Sim, até a próxima. - ele deu nela um beijo prolongado, se levantou e começou a vestir-se, enquanto Temari observava. Ele pôs a mão na maçaneta da porta...

- Espere! - ela se levantou e deu nele um abraço apertado. Do abraço ela o beijou e começou a tentar tirar a roupa dele. Ora, ela já estava nua, era meio caminho andado. Mas ele a conteve.

- Não, Temari. Não sabe como me dói dizer isso, mas agora não podemos. Tenho que ir.

- Se te doeu dizer isso um décimo do tanto que me doeu ouvir, então já doeu demais.

Mas Shikamaru não sentia um décimo da dor de Temari: sentia a dor inteira. Eles compartilhavam da mesma dor, a dor do adeus ardia com a mesma intensidade nos dois corações.

- Apenas espere? - ela pediu.

- É rápido?

- É. - O quão rápido ela pôde, se vestiu. - Lhe acompanharei até que não possa mais. - ele deu nela uma meio abraço com um dos braços, e juntos eles foram até o portão da vila. A dor que eles sentiam era tanta que o café nem fez falta, nenhum deles quis comer, nenhum quis falar.

No portão da vila todos já esperavam.

- Bem - disse Naruto - então é isso. - ele se dirigia a Gaara - Acho que devíamos... bem... apertar as mãos, sabe? Mas tudo bem se você não... quer dizer, eu entendo que... - Gaara acabou com a situação estendendo uma mão que naruto apertou.

Enquanto isso Temari e Shikamaru também se despediam um do outro:

- Bem, então é adeus.

- Não Temari, é só "até logo". Vamos nos ver, lembra-se?

- Na primeira oportunidade.

- Na primeira.

Eles se permitiram um último beijo, mas Shikamaru teve que partir. E mesmo com toda a dor que sentiam, no fundo do coração ambos sabiam que de fato, era um "até logo".

* * *

**One-Shot simplesinha, minha primeira fic.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
